Blessing in Disguises
by Billie1
Summary: What will come of Kim's tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blessing in Disguises

Author: Billie Reid

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them from Chris Carter, 1013 productions and FOX

Summary: What will come of Kim's tragedy? Please Read and Review. This is still in the works right now. Thanks.

Rating: PG13

Kim was driving home in the middle of the night in a snowstorm. Her boyfriend had fallen asleep but when it had gotten bad she woke him up. "Thanks for waking up Bill. I don't like this stuff." Kim said. "Don't worry about it sweetie. I'm glad you woke me." He replied. She continued to drive carefully but when the car hit black ice it was all over. The car hit the guardrail and went a crossed the road and into a tree, wrecking the car. Kim woke up in a bed and she didn't know why. She looked around and saw her boss sitting next to her, sleeping. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again, wondering if it was a dream. Opening them she saw her boss was still there. She moaned some when she tried to talk. Her mouth was dry and couldn't form any words.

Skinner jumped at hearing a noise. He glanced over and saw Kim was finally awake. "OH my god.. Kim!" He took the few steps closer to her and looked down at her. He could tell that she was confused. He reached over and grabbed a glass of water with a straw and held out to her.

Kim lifted her head some and took a sip. She laid her head back down and gave him a small smile. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Anytime." He replied as he sat the glass back down. He reached down and pushed the button for the nurse. He had refused to leave her side since he was told she was here. Even when her parents where here, he stayed in the waiting room. But he hasn't been home since. Well, only to shower and change, but only to return afterwards.

A moment later, the doctor walked in and smiled when he saw the patient was up. "Glad your awake." He walked forward. "I know your in pain." He said and looked at her. "Are you able to sit up if we move the bed up?" He asked.

She gave him a nod, not sure what to expect.

The doctor raised the bed up and then stopped it when it was high enough. "I want you to follow my finger." He said as he turned the light on and shined it into her eyes as he moved his finger back and forth and up and down. "Good job." He said to her. "I want to check your sides. Make sure the bruises aren't getting worse."

Kim looked over at Skinner for a moment and then nodded at the doctor. She was confused and didn't know why she was here.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked, as he lifted the gown to the side to have a look.

Kim thought about it a moment. "I was spending the holiday weekend with my fiancé and …." She trailed off as it was slowly coming back to her. "I was driving, it was snowing and late. Did we crash? Where's Bill?" She asked starting to sound panicked and worried.

"Yes, very good. You where in a crash." He told her. "You have a few broken ribs, a bruised up shoulder. Your wrist is sprained and a small fracture on you ankle. Some bruises here and there." He said to her, not answering her right away.

She looked at him and then at her wrist. "What aren't you telling me?" She asked.

The doctor took a deep breath. "Well, for starters, why I can't give you pain pills for your injuries." He paused and looked at her. "Your pregnant." He said, knowing this was maybe the good news.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm what?" She said shocked. Her and Bill weren't trying to have a baby. Hell, they just got engaged.

"Your pregnant. I can either get you an ice pack or a heating pad." He said.

"Can I see Bill now? Please?" She didn't know how she was going to tell him this joyous news.

"Kim, I'm sorry, we did everything we could, but we couldn't save him." He hated this part of his job.

Kim's eyes went wide as she took the news him. "Oh my god!" Her hands went up to cover her face as she cried.

The doctor looked over at Skinner. "If you need me, call. I'll give her some time." He said as he stepped out.

Skinner nodded and went over to the bed and sat down, taking her into his arms and rocking her slowly. "I'm sorry Kim." He said rubbing her back carefully.

"We weren't even trying to get pregnant… hell he JUST asked me to marry him this weekend." She said in between sobs.

"Kim, you've been out of it for three days. It's been hard on everyone. We didn't know what was going to happen to you."

"We?" She asked.

"Yes, your parents have been here, same goes with Bill's parents. We've all been taking shifts." He told her.

"Thank you for being here for me." She told him as she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and held on tight.

"Your welcome." He whispered to her.

Kim continued to cry. She loved Bill, they have been together for over a year.

Walter sat there and held her as she cried. He of course kept his feelings at bay. He's liked her for a long time, but knew he could never act upon it. He rubbed her back and after a few minutes, felt her grip on his shirt loosen up and by the sound of her breathing, knew she had fallen asleep. He placed a small kiss to the top of her head and laid her back against the bed and covered her up.

Walter walked over and sat back down in the chair. He was glad Kim was alive and doing well. He closed his eyes and took a nap. He wasn't sure how long he was sleeping for but woke when he heard screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

He sat up and saw Kim on the bed. He hurried over to her. "Shhh…" He said putting his arm around her.

"It really happened, didn't it?" She asked looking up at him.

He frowned. "Yeah, it did. I'm sorry." He could feel her baby shake as she cried.

"Do you know where my things are that I had on when I got here?" She asked.

"You can't leave."

"I know, I need to get something. But could you also get my parents and Bill's parents?" She asked him.

He nodded and walked over and pulled out the bag that was in the small closet that was in the room. He handed it to her and then left to get her parents and Bill's.

Kim took the bag from him and watched as he left the room. She wiped the tears away and looked through the bag. It was then she found a smaller bag and inside of that is what she was looking for. She held it in her hand.

Soon, Walter, Mr. and Mrs. Kelly and Mr. and Mrs. Cook walked into the room. They all where happy to see Kim was up. They took turns giving her a hug.

Kim didn't know where to start. She took a deep breath and looked at Bill's parents. "I'm…. I'm sorry for what happened. I was going slow. I don't like driving in the stuff but we where almost home. It just kept getting worse." She said as the tears started to fall again. "I love your son very much." She paused. "I don't know if you knew this or not but um, he asked me over the weekend….to marry him." She said as she held out her hand to his mother.

Mrs. Kelly was shocked. She held out her hand to Kim, wondering what it was.

Kim dropped the ring onto her palm. "I can't except this…"

Mrs. Kelly hugged her. "You have too Kim. He bought it for you!" She had tears of her own, over the lose of her son. She knew it was an accident. As she pulled back she gave the ring back to Kim.

Kim's parents where also shocked, but they smiled at hearing she would have been happy.

Kim glanced over at Walter who had taken a seat next to the bed, near Kim. She took a deep breath. "I don't want to lose touch with either of you." She said looking at Bill's parents.

They nodded their reply.

"It just wouldn't be right grandma." She said, hoping they'd get the hint as she busted into tears. She wished she'd have known so she could have told Bill herself.

Mr. and Mrs. Kelly's mouths dropped opened.


	4. Chapter 4

Skinner watched the looks on every ones face and knew this was going to be hard on everyone. She could see Kim was taking it bad. He wished she didn't have to go through it.

Bill's parents hugged Kim and wished her well and said they'd talk to her soon and then congratulated her.

Tears where still falling when her own parents hugged her. Saying that they'd be there if she needed anything. Mr. Cook nodded towards Mr. Skinner before they left the room, leaving Walter and Kim alone in the room.

Kim looked at Walter all of sudden with a panicked look on her face. "Garbage can please!"

Walter grabbed the closest one and handed it to her. She grabbed it and threw up into it. He stood beside her and held her hair away from her face, and rubbed her back a little.

Kim took a deep breath and winched. "I don't recommend being pregnant and having broken ribs. Hurts bad when you throw up."

"Oh no… " He removed his hand. "I'm sorry."

"You weren't hurting me. The force of throwing up did." She said to him.

He gave her a small smile. "I'm still sorry. I hate to see you this way. All sad and red faced." He brushed a tear off her cheek.

Kim looked at him when he said that and could see he meant that. She sighed some, knowing he really did care. "Thanks for being here for me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." He told her. "You done with the garbage can? I'll go clean it out."

She nodded and watched as he took it from her and went to the bathroom and rinsed it out and dumped it down the toilet. Only to return a few minutes later with it all clean. "I could have gotten a nurse to do that."

"It's ok. I don't mind." He said as he sat down in the chair.

"You can go home too. I'm ok." She laid back against the bed.

He shook his head. "I'm ok here too."

She smiled and they spent the next couple of hours, talking and watching TV. It was getting late and Kim was starting to fall asleep. He turned the TV down low, turned off the light and covered her up. He smiled and grabbed the blanket the nurse gave him a few days ago and covered up as he soon fell asleep on the chair.

The next morning, after Kim was able to get something to eat, the doctor walked in. "I'm glad your able to keep something down. You seem to be doing very well. I think I'm going to release you today." He said to her.

She nodded and looked down at her hands that now rested on her stomach. "Yesterday, you said I was pregnant. I was to shocked to respond to the news. Um, how far along am I?" She asked.

He looked into her chart. "Four months. I'm sending you home with prenatal vitamins. If you have any questions or concerns, just call."

She nodded and watched as the doctor left her room. "Are my clothes wearable?"

He shook his head. "They had to cut your clothes off you."

"I guess I go home naked then." She gave him a small smile.

He smiled at that image. "Well, as much as I wouldn't mind that. I think someone would probably call the cops." He told her. "I'll go get you some clothes. Anything you'd like?"

"Anything at this point would be ok. Thanks Walter." She blushed hearing his last comment. "I should have a spare house key in my purse. I don't know if I have my keys from the car."

He nodded and handed her, her purse. He'd let her find it. He didn't want to snoop.

She found the key and handed it to him.

He took it and smiled. "I'll be back soon." He said and left. He hurried over to Kim's place and using the key she gave him, walked in and looked around. It was a nice place. Yet, he could see pictures hanging of her and Bill, he frowned some. He headed up the stairs, looking for the bedroom. He could see things that he could only guess that belonged to Bill. He should have come over and straightened things up so it wouldn't be to hard for her. He didn't have time right now. He told Kim he'd be back soon. He soon found the bedroom, that was the second door on the right upstairs. He walked in and over to the dressers. Hoping he was picking the right dresser.

He opened the top drawer and see silky underwear and knew he did have the right dresser. He looked for something that would be comfortable to her at this moment and knew silk wouldn't be it. He soon found a pair of cotton underwear and sat those on the bed.

He grabbed what he thought would be comfortable for a bra, cotton as well. He grabbed a pair of socks. He then went to the next drawer and found a pair of pants. Blue jeans and then finding a pink shirt. He hoped she'd be ok with his choices. He had also threw in extra clothes from PJs to shirts and pants to under clothes and socks. He didn't want Kim to be alone so he was going to ask her to stay with him for awhile and if she agreed didn't want to have to leave her to come back here for the things. He then got her tooth brush and hair brush and make up.

Putting everything into a bag, he turned the lights off and locked the door after making sure he had the key in his pocket. He grabbed a pair of shoes by the door before he walked to his car and drove back to the hospital.

Kim was laying on the bed with her eyes closed when she heard the door creak and she looked over to see Walter walking in.

"Sorry." He said to her.

"I wasn't sleepy. I was just thinking." She informed him.

"I'm sorry I interrupted that." He teased.

"HEY! You be nice!"

He smiled and walked over and handed her the bag. "I hope I got everything you needed."

Kim looked into the bag and pulled everything out. Nodding her approval for each thing she took out. It wasn't until she pulled out her bra and underwear she blushed. She wasn't thinking about that part when he said he'd pick up her clothes.

Hours later the doctor brought in the release forms and vitamins that she was allowed to leave. She thanked him and then she started to get dressed.

Walter stepped out into the hall to give her privacy.

Kim carefully tried her best to do things, but raising her arms or pulling her pants up, everything hurt. She hated to do it but she called for Walter.

He pushed the door open some. "Yeah?"

"I need help. Hurts to raise my arms or even try to pull my pants up."

He stepped into the room and closed the door. He walked over to her and her pants where below her knees. He grabbed them and pulled them up. Being careful not to hurt her. He buttoned her pants. He looked up at her and she was holding her hospital gown up out of the way.

She turned around, facing away from him. He didn't know what she was doing or if he should stay. He then seen the gown fall to the bed. He seen her reach forward and then saw the straps to her bra on her shoulders. He reached out and grabbing them, slid them up her shoulders. He then hooked it together. As he hooked her bra he couldn't help but run his fingers over the bruises on her sides and on her shoulder. After helping her with her shirt , he put all of her things into a bag, and she was wheeled out to his car. He helped her into the passengers seat.

He got in and drove. He glanced over at her. "I know your in pain and it's hard to do things just yet. Why don't you stay with me for awhile. If that's ok?" He said not sure how else to ask.

Kim was shocked. She looked over at Walter. "You've already done enough."

"Let me do more. I don't want to get another call saying you hurt yourself more with no one being around." He kept driving and looking over at her.

Kim thought about it for a moment, and knew that if she was home alone, she's just be crying the whole time because everything at home reminded her of Bill. At least being with someone would control that some. She took a deep breath and winched at the pain. She wasn't used to having broke ribs. She also knew Walter was right. It's be hard to do things right now. She nodded her head. "Thank you. I will try not to be to much trouble for you."

He smiled. "Your never trouble."

"I will need more clothes then." She said.

He smiled and glanced towards the back seat, where two of her bags sat. "Already done. I was hoping you'd say yes. I packed some stuff while I was getting your clothes this morning."

She glanced back and smiled. "thanks."

Walter soon pulled into his parking spot and got out. He walked around and helped Kim out. "I'll get the bags later." He said.

Kim got out of the car and followed him to his place and inside.

The rest of the night went by. Eating and watching some TV together. IT was almost midnight before they knew it. "You can sleep in my bed, don't worry it's clean." He smiled at her. "I'll take the couch. But if you need anything, just yell."

Kim yawned and carefully changed into her pajamas. She was shocked that he had gave her his bed. She climbed in and covered up. She was tired. She laid there and closed her eyes, the only the she thought about was that the covers and pillows smelled of Walter, before she knew it, she was asleep.

Walter washed the dishes up and made sure everything was done before going to the couch and sleeping. He'd sleep much better now then the past few days. He was sure of it.

Kim was thrashing and having a nightmare. She saw the snow, the guardrail, the tree and right before they hit it, she saw Bill's face looking at her with horror in his eyes. She screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Walter woke from his peaceful sleep when he heard a scream. He almost fell off the couch as he hurried to his feet and ran to his bedroom. He hoped Kim was ok. He pushed opened the door and could see her figure sitting up on the bed. He hurried over to her. "Kim?" He whispered, in case she still might be sleeping.

Kim was breathing heavily as she sat there thinking about her nightmare. She heard the door open and saw Walter walk towards her. She looked at him. "Nightmare." She answered.

"Bill?" He asked.

"Yeah." She had started crying and rocking herself.

Walter sat on the edge of the bed. "Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Maybe later."

"Fair enough." He said to her as he reached out and rubbed her back for a moment. Hoping to calm her down . He waited a moment and noticed her breathing was pretty much normal now. "You going to be ok to get back to sleep?"

Kim hated these nightmares. It seems like for the past few days she gets them every time she sleeps. Even if it's a nap in the afternoon. She glanced up at him. "I haven't been able to sleep because of these nightmares." She said in a whisper. "Mind staying with me until I fall back to sleep?" She asked, not looking at him but held her breath as she waited for his reply.

Walter's hand stopped rubbing her back when he heard what she asked. She wanted him to stay with here until she fell asleep? He thought about it for a moment, knowing she has looked tired lately and the nightmares where keeping her up. He nodded his head. "Of course." He said.

She smiled and moved over on the bed and laid back down. Turning on her side, facing away from him though.

He took a deep shaky breath and slid into bed next to her. He didn't know what to do, besides be there for her. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Kim felt him lay down on the bed and then nothing. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him laying on his back. She rolled over and moved closer to him.

Walter seen her moved and watched her as she moved closer to him. His arm raised up out of her way and she laid her head on his shoulder and rested her hand on his chest. His hand came down and rested on her side.

Kim smiled and closed her eyes. "Thanks." She hated being scared and hated that Walter, her boss was seeing this. When she was younger and scared, her mom always held her, it was comforting to her. Now that's what she was seeking was comfort and contact with someone else.

"Anytime, glad I can help." He told her as he inhaled, he smelled her scent. His hand began rubbing small little circles on her side and lower back where his hand could reach. It wasn't long before he could tell she was sleeping again. He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. It felt right to be holding her but knew it was VERY bad timing.

He laid there on the bed for over an hour, making sure she didn't wake up. He slowly slid out from under her and made his way back to the couch, once he knew the movement didn't wake her.

Morning came and the sun coming through the window wake Walter up. He stretched and then he put the pillows and blankets he used last night into the closet. He went into the kitchen and made them breakfast. Hoping she'd be able to keep down French toast and bacon.

He put her plate on a tray along with a glass of orange juice. He then carried it into the bedroom. He smiled at her as she slept. He sat the food on the side of the bed. "Rise and shine sleepy. I have breakfast for you."

Kim had slept great and when she heard a voice, pull her from her sleep she opened her eyes some and smiled up at him. She held her arms out, seeking a hug.

Walter, thought she either needed help sitting up or was just going to give him a hug, thanking him for last night. He leaned forward and felt her arms go around his back. He smiled and started to pull out of the hug.

Kim felt he was pulling back some and when his face was right near hers, she pulled his head to her and kissed him.

Walter was taken back by this. Even though the feel of her lips against his was like heaven, it just wasn't the right time. As he pulled back and looked at her, she was smiling.

"Thanks for the food." She said and paused. "I love you Bill." This time, the smile on her face, reached her eyes. It was a true smile.

Walter looked at her. He didn't know what was going on. Why had she called him Bill? Did she not remember what happened? He decided not to react. "I've got to run a few errands today. I shouldn't be gone for more then two hours." He said and stood up, leaving her in the room alone.

**Does anyone want more of this story? What do you think so far? Good… Bad? Please review and let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6

Skinner left his bedroom, where Kim was just been weird. What and why had she done that? Did she have memory loss? Kim sat up in bed and ate the food that was brought to her. It was really good. Walter ran into the office to check on his Agents and make sure everything was going okay. As he was at his desk he left his door opened. Everyone knew that he'd be out of work for awhile. He picked up his phone and called Agent Scully. "Scully? " she said as she put the phone to her ear. "Dana, its Walter Skinner. Could you come to my office please? " he said. He wanted to talk about Kim.

"Sure thing Sir, I'll be right there." She said and hung up the phone. She then stood up and looking over at Mulder, told him she'd return in a few minutes.

Walter hung up the phone and sighed. He hoped whatever was going on with Kim wasn't something bad. He rested his head in his hands.

Scully walked into the outer office and saw his door was open. She walked over and glanced in, seeing Skinner's body language she knew something was wrong. She knocked on the door, letting him know she was there.

He looked up and over at the door. "Please… come in Dana." He was using her first name, letting her know he was doing this off the record.

She nodded and walked over and took a seat. "What's going on sir?"

"Walter… and I just have a question."

Dana looked at him, wondering if she could tell what was going on.

"As you are aware, Kim was in a car accident about a week ago. She's still recovering. She'd staying with me. Her fiancé was killed in the accident. She's pregnant and has broken ribs, fractured ankle, and a strained wrested and a few other bumps and bruises. I didn't think she should be home alone so soon afterwards." He started.

Dana nodded. "Makes since." She told him.

"She's been having nightmares about what happened that night."

"She will. It's a given. Sounds like she's just traumatized about the situation and dealing with it on her own time."

"Does that mean that when she hugs me, and then kisses me and says she loves me.. But calls me Bill.. It's ok and normal?"

She sat there for a moment and thought about this. "It sounds like a part of her doesn't want to deal with that realization of the death of … Bill?"

He nodded at her.

"It may take her awhile to come to terms with it. How long does it last?"

"I'm not sure, when I took her breakfast this morning, was the first I saw of it.. But I left. I didn't think it'd have been good if I had stayed to see where it went. Didn't want to lead her on."

"Makes since. Maybe next time stay with her, maybe say your name to her while she's in that spell more of less, and see if it brings her out of it."

"I hope it was just a one time thing. I can't stand to see her go through this pain everyday."

Dana starred at Walter for a moment and could see he really cared about Kim, probably even more then he knew. "Just be there for her like you are now. You both will get through it. But you can call me anytime you need to."

"Thanks Dana." He paused as he took a deep breath. "I should get back. I only wanted to check on my things. Making sure Mulder hasn't done anything WRONG while I've been away."

Dana laughed. "As far as I know.. He's been on his best behavior."

"That's a first.. Maybe I should take more time off then." He teased.

"Oh, I don't know about that. He may get used to it and get in trouble." She teased back.

He shut down his computer and looked over at her. "thanks for the information Dana."

"Your welcome." she said and stood up. "Have a better day."

"You too and thanks again." He said and grabbed a few files to go over later on and then grabbed his keys.

Scully left the office and went back to work.

Skinner arrived back home a few minutes later and as he walked in, he sat the files on his coffee table and went to check on Kim.

Kim had ate her food and was laying on the bed when Walter walked in.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"I'm ok." She said in reply.

"You done with your plate?" He said walking over and picked it up.

"Yes. It was good thank you."

Walter could tell she wasn't herself, but didn't want to push the subject. "Can I get you anything Kim?"

Kim looked at him. "Milk?"

He nodded and left. He walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of milk for her. He debated on if he should ask her about what happened this morning or act as if nothing happened.

A moment later he returned to the bedroom with the glass of milk and handed it to her.

Kim smiled and took the glass. "Thank you." She said as she took a sip. She was thinking a few hours ago, she wanted Bill's things from the hospital. "Walter… did the nurses give you both mine and Bill's things?"

Walter stood there and looked at her. "Yes."

"Could I have them please?" She asked as she sat up on the bed more.

He nodded and walked to the living room and picked up the two bags that where given to him as they left the hospital. He returned to the bedroom and handed them to her.

She gave him a small smile as she took them and opened hers up first. She knew what was in hers. Laying there was also a necklace that was given to her from Bill's grandmother. She said it was part of a whole. She closed her eyes for a moment and then put the necklace on. It's not that it was something from Bill, but his family and that meant a lot to her. She then put her things back into the bag and pulled Bill's over to her and started going through his things.

She found his wallet that had pictures of them in it, his credit cards, driver license and social security card and about fifty dollars. It was then she found a necklace in his pants pocket. It was the one his grandmother gave him last week while they where on vacation. It was the other part to her necklace. She held it up next to hers and they fit together. She smiled even though she didn't know what it meant. She put the necklace on so she was wearing both together.

Walter left the room to give Kim some time. As he sat in the living room watching TV he kept an ear out incase Kim called him.

As Kim put the necklace on she kept going through the rest of the things. She didn't even hear the click of the metal as the necklace became one when she had put it on with the other. The metal gave off a small glow and then went out.


End file.
